


The Ravenstag

by D34THR4C3R



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bondage, Kink Meme, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/pseuds/D34THR4C3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Hannibal Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>"Hannibal is a warlock of great power. Will is capable of becoming like him, but he's reluctant to accept his own power - so much so it becomes a separate entity that stalks him in the form of the Ravenstag.</p><p>Hannibal 'helps' Will accept himself, and with Will's sort-of consent, they start the ritual to reforge Will with his power. Which include Will getting bound hands and feet to a mounting frame (something to support him bent over at the waist and let the stag rest its weight on something other than Will himself). Hannibal can be hands-on, getting Will off, or watching."</p><p>And so, warlock Hannibal supplies hands-on help to breed Will and the Ravenstag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ravenstag

It's a warm night and Will awakes in a manicured garden with his Ravenstag breathing down his neck. Will is horrified- the dark creature always draws closest when Will is vulnerable and exposed and right now Will is standing outside in his underwear. Will wants to scream at the stag, to chase it away, but the light of a torch catches the shining feathers of the monster and it rears back. Startled, Will nearly falls turning to see what's coming. 

There is a warlock, tall and stoic, holding a glowing wand and looking unafraid and mundane in his dressing gown. Will holds his hand above his face to block the light and wearily says hello. From there, they have quite the midnight conversation about trespassing and sleepwalking and wearing (or not wearing) pajamas and what to do about Will's soul splitting at the seams and growing into such a fearsome beast. 

Eventually introductions are made and Hannibal the Warlock offers to help Will the Seer with Will's broken soul: the ever present and overtly corporeal Ravenstag. Arrangements are made to meet again.

 

Will hides for three days, he's so embarrassed by being caught out in his underpants. He has the excuse of an entire pack of dogs to care for, but eventually he can't put it off any longer- the Ravenstag is in the house now, in the unused upstairs, its hooves clacking against the creaking floorboards. 

And so Will warily returns to the warlock's garden.

 

The humiliation of being mostly naked in front of a stranger is nothing compared to what Hannibal proposes as a cure for Will and his soul. 

It takes Hannibal ten days to convince Will that mating with his Ravenstag will return them to being one entity. The straw that really breaks the camel's back is on the tenth day in the warlock's garden when the Ravenstag actually butts into Will, pushing its head into Will's back and nearly causing him to fall into Hannibal's arms. The Ravenstag has never actually touched Will before and Will's fear jumps at any chance to make this nightmare stop.

Hannibal carefully convinces Will that killing the stag would kill Will slowly, and that opening Will to the stag would allow it to return to Will's depths. Hannibal is very tasteful and gentle about the whole thing- he promises to go slow, let Will build up to the mating ritual. Hannibal explains everything that they will do to get the Ravenstag used to the idea of Will as a breeding doe, right down to the details of the padded mounting bench Will will be strapped into and how it will protect him from the Ravenstag's crushing weight (but not detract at all from the Ravenstag's purposeful thrusting). 

Will isn't convinced so much as defeated. It took ten days to see it, but Will finally understands he has no choice.

 

And so today Hannibal casts a spell over the garden to protect from prying eyes and unwanted guests, and conjures up a contraption with beams and straps and some cushions and he calls it Will's breeding bench. Will eyes it with foreboding as Hannibal continues his funny streak of ordinary moments and goes inside his great stone house to get a chair. 

Will doesn't question Hannibal not using magic to bring forth a seat- it gives Will a moment alone with his Ravenstag and the mounting frame. "That's for you," he says softly to the feathered stag. The Ravenstag noses at it and snuffles. Will's heart hammers away and sweat prickles at his forehead and neck. Is this really going to happen?

Hannibal comes back with a dark wood chair from his dining room and sets it on the grass facing the breeding bench. Polite as can be, Hannibal asks Will to strip. The reality of what he has asked for hits Will like a slap. Will is very unsure whether he can do this or not. In eleven days with Hannibal it has been explained to Will over and over that the Ravenstag is the part of Will's soul that contains all his power. Will's weak, dreamlike visions, his waking nightmares, could become strong, clear, enlightening, and in Will's complete control... as long as he accepts the looming shadow that walks beside him.

"I don't-" Will begins but the Ravenstag shakes itself from head to tail, ruffling all its feathers and pawing impatiently at the lawn. This doesn't in any way help to calm Will's nerves.

"Will." The warlock is stern but not unkind. "Imagine what you could do to the world, do for the world, if you just stop being afraid and learn to love yourself for who and what you are." Hannibal pulls at the cuff of his dress shirt, straightens his tie, and settles into his chair; the perfect picture of a country gentleman enjoying the sights of his estate. 

Will swallows and turns away from the Ravenstag and the breeding bench. Will keeps his eyes on Hannibal's expensive, leather shoes as Will removes one piece of clothing after the other. He's naked before he knows it and the sun and slight breeze are very nice and calming. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, steadies himself, and opens eyes again to face what must come next. He looks at Hannibal's face and the warlock gestures him forward.

Standing before Hannibal, Will resists the urge to cover himself- not out of shame, but out of a latent fear of exposing himself to Hannibal's magic. Will knows logically that Hannibal is famous for sacrificial magic, death spells, the sort of thing Will secretly abhors, but he's being so generous and kind and Will has no other options. Something bad will come of this; Will isn't stupid. But he is hopeful that the bad will be outweighed by the good of being whole and powerful.

"Let's begin. Sit here." Hannibal pats his lap. Will balks. The warlock sighs. "Shall I explain again? Or is that you don't want my comfort? We can begin and end with only the breeding bench." Hannibal silently appraises Will as Will begins to tremble. It only takes a minute for Will's courage to defy his dignity and he sits down facing outward, as had been discussed. Hannibal's hands, tickling with magic, slot themselves behind Will's knees and pull up, exposing Will fully. For now, the rest is up to the Ravenstag but Will can feel warm tingles radiate down from the back of his knees to pool below his groin and he knows Hannibal is starting a process that Will cannot stop.

 

The Ravenstag drops its massive head and stalks towards them, horns first, nostrils flaring. It exhales in a great gust and Will tenses. His hands reach behind and grip Hannibal's coat, right at the pockets. There's nothing there to protect himself with and he tries to drop his knees. Hannibal's grip tightens and Will turns his face away from his stag; he shuts his eyes and tries to hide in Hannibal's presence.

The Ravenstag's breath gusts hot and hard on Will's flaccid dick. Its nose is sudden, soft, against his balls. Something rough and wet, the Ravenstag's massive tongue, slides across Will's body, from below his hole to the tip of his dick. Will's eyes prickle and he gasps a soft no! but it doesn't hurt. The saliva makes a cool patch over Will's most sensitive areas but Hannibal's magic pushes at the cold and Will begins to heat up, to prickle inside his skin. Strangest of all, Will has a thought he's never thought before: this evil, horrible thing should be inside of him. It should sink deep and take all of Will's empty places and fill him up so completely that he becomes something larger, something all new. Will tries to shake the idea and ends up nearly devoid of all thought. This is nice. Will feels a tingling in his scalp and he feels the stag's curious movements.

The stag's muzzle is like fleece or flannel. Will bites his lip and pushes his hips up. The stag rubs at Will's thighs, dips lower and bumps Will's balls, pushes them up, away, and it licks again, hard against Will's hole. Will untangles his hands from Hannibal's jacket and touches the Ravenstag's head, right between the horns. The feathers are downy where they blend with bristly fur. Will's hips rock back and forth, as much as Hannibal's steadfast grip allows, and the stag takes a half step forward, nuzzling firmly into Will's ass. Will moves a hand down towards the stag's snout, moves to slip his fingers around the stag's tongue and into his own hole.

Suddenly Will's left leg drops and the Ravenstag jerks its head. Hannibal has let go of Will and grabbed the stag's jagged horn. Hannibal pushes the stag away and lifts Will to his feet. Will barely has the wherewithal left to be guided to the breeding bench. It's like he's in a fog as he feels straps circle his wrists and ankles, down across his back and thighs and biceps, holding him down and open, bent at the waist, pressed into a cushion that barely hides the solid frame beneath. He dizzily realizes there's a beam across the small of his back, right where he bends, and that's all that will keep the stag from crashing down on him. “Hannibal?” Will slurs.

“Look,” is all Hannibal says in return. Will blearily lifts his head. There stands the Ravenstag, frothing at the mouth, crazed, evil, and hanging from below is its monstrous cock, the glans longer than Will's hand, the shaft longer than Will's arm. Reality swims back to Will Graham and he is truly afraid. 

Hannibal puts his cold fingertips to Will's brow and Will thanks him in a small voice as Hannibal's magic pushes at the fear and all that remains is a pendulum of light and the desperate need to be filled to bursting.


End file.
